Calvin Cranberry
In construction Calvin Cranberry, born Calvin Riggs and also known as Calvin the Chosen, Calvin the Calvery, Calvin the Calm, Wizard With the Armor, the Red Wizard, the Red Mage, the Red Rookie, Sir Riggs, the White Wizard's Apprentice, the Socerer's Apprentice and Cranberry, is one of the supporting protagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. In Star Spangled Sub Saga, Calvin served as the secondary antagonist (with anti-heroic traits) turned supporting hero, being the titular arc protagonist villain in Calvin Cranberry Arc. Once, Calvin was a rookie journalist from Sleepy Hollow, who became a survivor of the Feast of Apollo ten years ago, when he was only a 17-year-old young man. He was later apporached by Lord Helio in the guise of the White Wizard, who made Calvin his apprentice. After joining the Order of Flourish, Calvin became the caretaker of Zoe Corinth, who was revealed to be the husk of Hestia Hawthorn without her soul. Under Helio's instruction, Calvin entrusted Zoe to Ichabod Crane, the First Witness. However, Calvin was fooled by Lord Helio, thus start blaming the formation of Zodiac Demons after the First Feast on Moloch's forces. That drove Calvin into joining the preperation of the second Feast in an attempt to save the town, though he was unaware of Zoe's true identity. Being one of the most trusted companion regarded by Selina Strawberry, Calvin is a talented young man who is curious and honest, never spilling secrets he had saw to those who should never know the secrets. He also had important roles in exposing the dark secrets of the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, ran by Orlando Orange, as well as the scandalous crimes behind Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple, but turned out that he did this for keeping the Order's safety. What was more, while exposing many dark secrets of the Order members, Calvin kept the Croatoan Virus research of the Order (which is one of the darkest secrets of the Order) in secret, partly due to believing it could save humanity if it was used in a good hand. However, as he further delved into the White Wizard's darkest secrets, Calvin soon discovered the horrid truth behind the Zodiac Demons' formation, and he eventually turned against the Order and uncovered Lord Helio's traitorous and selfish nature, causing everyone to turn against Helio. Calvin repersents many weakness inside human nature, most notably apathy out of selfishness. There are some people were trying to speak out against those who made them disgusted, but unfortunately, when the dark secrets were connected to their own goods, they'll shut up instead and pretended nothing ever happened. Calvin's attempt to reveal the dark secerts of Orlando, Blaze and Pedro to the public was simply because his master, the White Wizard (aka Lord Helio) considered those three useless and cut off the Order's tie with them due to their treachery, allowing Team Witness to do the work to eliminate them all. What was more, the most crucial reason that Calvin kept the reason of Croatoan Research Project and the Second Feast of Apollo's preperation was that he never found the secret dark and compromising at all, and he won't expose them to public since he considered it non-hazardous. However, as Calvin discovered the truth behind the First Feast's fatal consequence, which almost killed him, was awared by Lord Helio all along, Calvin immediately rebelled against him. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Good Side Dark Side Anti-Villain proposal History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities and Skills Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Team Witness Rating Order of Flourish Rating Zodiac Cult Rating United Kingdom of America Rating Standard Equipment Relationships List of Victims Goals - Antagonist Goals - Hero Theme Song Quotes Quotes about Calvin Gallery Trivia Real-Life inspirations Fictional inspirations Calvin Riggs - Original Series Calvin Riggs is a war journalist whose brother (Daniel) was taken by the undead while investigating the tunnels. His experience involved covering Seria and Iraq. He appeared in the 16th episode of the original ''Sleepy Hollow series as a minor character who never showed up again in later stories. ''Haruto Soma '''Haruto Soma' (操真 晴人 Sōma Haruto), also known as the Ringed Magician (指輪の魔法使い Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai) or Magician of Hope (希望の魔法使い Kibō no Mahōtsukai) is the main protagonist and the title character of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Wizard. Given the WizarDriver and the Wizard Ringsby the White Wizard, he is able to transform into Wizard (ウィザード Wizādo). He later inherits the name of Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード Kamen Raidā Wizādo), becoming the titular hero. ''Lana Winters Lana Winters (portrayed by Sarah Paulson) is the female protagonist of ''American Horror Story: Asylum. She's an ambitious journalist who has a committed relationship with her girlfriend Wendy though they keep their relationship a secret from most people. Under false pretenses, Lana comes to Briarcliff to interview the killer "Bloody Face", whom she believes is Kit Walker. But she is caught in the asylum after hours with Sister Jude, who took an immediate disliking to her, having Wendy commit Lana to the asylum for her homosexuality. Whilst in the asylum, Lana is subjected to a barbaric form of aversion therapy. In the episode "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)", Dr. Thredson helps Lana escape Briarcliff and holds her captive after revealing himself to be "Bloody Face". He explains that he intends to keep her alive to be the mother he never had as a child and later rapes her. Lana escapes Thredson's lair, only to end up back at the asylum after a car accident. Thredson finds her there, now intent on killing her, but Kit is able to knock him out. Lana wishes to kill him, but Kit needs him to stay alive in order to prove that he is not the killer. Lana learns that she is pregnant from the rape and uses this to get Thredson to confess to being the serial killer, while Kit secretly records him. She attempts to abort the baby, but is unsuccessful. She is able to take the tape and escapes the asylum with the help of the Mother Superior, from the urging of Sister Jude. She promises Jude she will someday return the favor by getting Jude released and shutting down the asylum. Lana waits with a gun at Thredson's house, telling him she has turned the tape over to the police, before personally killing him. She later gives birth to the baby and puts him up for adoption. In 1968, she publishes a book about Thredson and her experiences in the asylum, Maniac: One Woman's Story of Survival, which thrusts her into the spotlight and tops The New York Times bestseller list. Kit, who has since been freed from the asylum after Thredson's conviction and death, reminds her of the promise made to Jude that she would get the asylum shut down. Lana initially refuses to help, but uses her status a well known journalist to shut down the asylum in 1971 with a documentary called Briarcliff Exposed. In 2013, Lana is 75 years old and publicly open about her sexuality, and has a new girlfriend. She takes part in an interview, retelling her experiences, and reveals that she had lied about her son dying during birth and that he is still alive. After the interview, Lana is confronted by her murderous son Johnny, whom she knew was posed a member of the TV crew and became the modern-day "Bloody Face". Johnny attempts to kill Lana, in revenge for her attempting to abort him, abandoning him at birth and for not loving his father, whom Johnny idolizes. She ultimately convinces him that he is not like his murderous father and then uses his own gun to kill him, blaming herself for her son's murders. She returns in the sixth season, Roanoke, coming out of retirement in 2016 to interview Lee Harris about her experiences at the Roanoke house. Lee uses Lana's past killing to try and justify her own murders but the conversation is interrupted by Lot Polk who knocks Lana unconscious while attempting to kill Lee for her role in his family's deaths. After a hiatus to recover from her injuries, Lana admits in an interview that she felt a connection with Lee due to their similar determination in their respective plights. In Cult, Lana becomes aware of Ally Mayfair-Richards, a woman from Michigan with details on how she managed to escape a sadistic clown cult run by Kai Anderson, a local councilman. She requests an interview with Ally, but is refused the opportunity. For her performance, Paulson won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Movie/Miniseries, and was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television, and the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie in 2013. ''Vicki Vale'' Victoria "Vicki" Vale is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with the superhero Batman. Created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger, the character debuted in Batman #49 (October 1948). Vicky Vale is typically depicted as a romantic interest of Bruce Wayne, the alter-ego of Batman. Investigative reporter Vicki Vale got her start at the Gotham City Gazette, where she quickly rose to fame for her unwavering commitment to rooting out the ugly truths behind Gotham's corruption and poverty. Focusing more and more on Batman's feats, Vicki turned her attention to the opening of Arkham City. She'd risk life and limb to portray the danger the prison city posed to the public, perhaps overly confident that Batman would be there to catch her when she fell. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Journalists Category:Secret Agents Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Hypocrites Category:Law Enforcement Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magic Users Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Main Protagonists Category:Team Witness members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Dragons Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Planet Saver Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Knight Templar Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Jerks Category:Jerkish Woobies